Dinner with Buzz Lightyear
by teasers
Summary: Mira spies Buzz on a date and wants to know why she never heard about him dating anyone. A one shot from the TV show. Please R and R so I can write better stories! Thanks


Mira exited the greyhound startransport, her travel bag on her shoulders, her long red hair covering up most of the straps She'd been dreading this whole trip, I sure love going home, but when will they stop trying to marry me to some creepy prince who just wants the power? Oh well, at least they're supporting me at star command. She walked across the lobby to a waiting table and began feeling through her bag to find her tickets. Two boys looked on, shocked to see her hand going through the bag itself causing her to chuckle. I love being tangean! Mira turned to talk to the boys as she had so often before, ready to tell of her exploits as a space ranger,and working with lots of kids real life hero, Buzz light year.Mira opened her mouth but nothing came out. She had locked her eyes upon a sight so unexpected, that she had forgotten to even speak. There was buzz lightyear, across the street eating dinner with woman, laughing and talking.

It wasn't she didn't think buzz should go out, she just never thought about it, he was always just Buzz lightyear, Space ranger to her. He saved the day, and then got ready to do it again. Mira hadn't seen buzz out of uniform in such a long time she couldn't see him out of it in her head, certain it was fused to his body.

There he was however, very well dressed, in pair of black slacks, a striped white button down shirt with a black tie, neatly hung from his neck. Mira wasn't sure, but was fairly certain he had on some jet black dress shoes to go with it.

The lady across from him sat about his height with dark slightly long than shoulder length brown hair that reflected the soft lighting showering down from the ceiling and the walls. The woman wore a sleeveless dark blue dress, one that highlighted her curves, being both sexy, attractive and classy at the same time. Mira had seen women of supermodel status fall at Buzz's feet, but the woman sitting across from him had a different kind of beauty, a natural, more human sort of beauty.

Mira knew the restaurant they ate at well. It was one buzz talked about whenever Cosmo would give him weird looks at his request for some Italian food. The place was an odd one, people of all classes, dressed up or not sharing the same dining room, the poor with the wealthy and powerful.

Mira could hardly stand not knowing about this part of Buzz's life. Weren't they a team? Risked life and limb with each other, and no mention of someone waiting for him at home? She'd have answers, one way or another. She just had to wait

The opportunity came none too soon. Mira knew she would be able to talk to Buzz. He was never one to turn down a trip to get some Cosmos, and commander nebula still had their bunks locked out until later tonight. This would help because Buzz was always back at star command earlier than scheduled, and with booster at home and XR in routine maintenance this was her best opportunity to talk to Buzz.

She wasn't disappointed.

"MIRA! Glad you made it back safely! Not married still I assume?" Buzz said playfully

"Nope, not quite yet Buzz!" Mira smiled, mildly irked that Buzz was talking about her personal life, while not sharing about his.

"Commander Nebula has us locked out until twenty hundred hours, do you wanna grab a bite to eat? Maybe see if Cosmo has learned how to cook Italian yet?" Mira shot a cold look at an oblivious Buzz.

"I doubt it! But I think I can find something there to much on."

On the way over they spoke of their trips home. Mira's parents trying to marry her off, Buzz with his usual stories of lawn work and house cleaning that needed to be caught up on.

"Sometimes I'm glad we have to take this time off or those dang shrubs would never get done!" Buzz chuckled as they sat down.

Mira fought the urge to just stick her hand in Buzz's head to get her answers, hoping she could do this the civil way. Her face turned somber finally deciding on a way to bring up the topic.

"Buzz how come we never hear about your dates? Or girls your interested in?" She asked, hoping it wouldn't put Buzz on the defense.

"Oh Mira, you know star command is my mistress, my one true love." Buzz replied with out even a pause.

"Really Buzz? Cause I was walking by your favorite eatery today and you weren't exactly eating dinner with star command. Buzz, I just wanna know cause I'm your partner, and I care."

Buzz leaned back, putting his menu down. "Mira, I've never told you about someone because there isn't a someone. What you saw today was lunch before two friends. We toured her museum before, and were going to see an old earth opera after. Thats why we were so dressed up"

Mira didn't know what to think. "You guys seemed so good together!" She blurted out, her ideas crushed.

"Mira, Mary and I are friends. We dated back when I had just started out as a space ranger, but it was awkward. We found out we were better friends. We'd go see hockey, or watch ball games. I go over there for some of her parties. She is an amazing artist, and thats how she got to be the curator.. Mary had just gotten back from new London, and I figured it would be a good chance to get to see her and catch."

"I'm sorry Buzz, I saw you and her sitting there all dressed up, and I assumed you guys were-"

It was silent then, Neither knew what to say.

"Mira, I'm proud to be your partner, I really am. I think you know that I'm happy being a space ranger. It's what I'm good at. was an all right student, I've always tested well, and I got by with that. I played second string, when I did make it. I dated in school, nothing real serious When I became a space ranger, and when I found out I was good at it, not acceptable, but genuinely good, my life changed, everything sort of fell into place. I Being a space ranger is my life!"

Mira was surprised at Buzz, he'd never really talked like this before.

"You've never had anyone special?"

"Well sure I have! I dated a girl my last year of school. Whole year. Wanted to marry her and everything. Except she went to the peace missions, and I went to space command. Neither one of us would compromise. Still talk to her, shes married Then I had a string of dates when I started out, Mary being the only good one of them all. Thats when I decided my rules of dating. Since then, I've met one or two, but it doesn't work out for one reason or another. Usually work. Thats pretty much my life right now."

"So is this all you want Buzz? Star command spaceranger? Do you ever get lonely?"

"Everyone gets lonely, I don't think having a girlfriend, or wife would change that. I have you guys to keep me company, your my family. Would I like a girlfriend? Sure, but you can't date someone just because you feel the need to be in a relationship."

"But I've never seen you go on a date."

"I've never seen you go on one either Mira"

"Yeah but Buzz, my selection is a little bit limited. Not too many Tangeans on capital planet, and none are princes!"

"It's the same with me. Even if it wasn't star command regs, I wouldn't date another space ranger! This job is risky and dating someone you work with is a bad idea. Up here there aren't too many chances to meet new people. I work with you, XR and booster. I've dated before Mira, but I'm in no rush. It's also hard when I have to deal with a hero status. I receive fan mail for plutoniums sake! I've been proposed to more often than you could count. Zurg too! Even if I met someone, I have to make sure they like me for me and not for who I;m made out to be on the monitors. When the time is right I'll meet someone."

"Are you sure about that Buzz? That seems pretty open ended."

"No Mira, but there is a whole life here, and I won't waste it."

"Thats awesome Buzz. But where does that leave us?"

"That leaves us as family Mira, a stronger family than you could ever find"

Buzz and Mira sat at that table until one of Cosmo's appliances caught fire. They talked about there past, each telling a little bit about the skeletons in each ones closets. They talked about life, love, happiness,. And soon their friendship had grown even stronger. They would end up going out after work more and more often, but thats another story.


End file.
